In a hybrid vehicle which uses both an engine and a motor as a driving source of the vehicle, an idling stop to automatically stop the engine is performed even when the vehicle is driving, for purification of an exhaust air and an improvement of a fuel economy at a temporal stop of the vehicle such as a stop for a traffic light (cf. for example, patent document 1).